I Promise
by RikaMae365
Summary: Dawn Promised Paul she loved him, is it a promise she can keep? Even with Conway gone, evil is out there. Dormant, but it will strike, whether Dawn can keep her promise... or not. Why could it be 'or not'.? Dawn doesn't know. She doesn't remember. sequel
1. Who am I?

**Unknown POV**

"When all else fails, try, try again,"

Those are the words that keep swimming through my mind. Those words, and also these… "I Promise…" what meaning do these words have for me? What is their significance? I don't know who said them or why they said them. All I know at the moment is that my head hurts. Ugh, I can't remember anything. I want to pull my hair out of my head. I want to scream to the sky "Who am I?"

Calm down. Just, calm down. No need to worry... now, who said those words? Those words are so innocent, so pure to ones ears. It's like a child, a worry free child, who only wants to play with no consequences. To live in this world as if there were no rules. To be free, even with the weight of the world placed on your shoulders. To jump in a puddle of water for the heck of it. No, better yet, to make a mud pie, and watch someone eat it! ahaha!

I feel better now. Maybe laughter is the best medicine. Maybe you'll live longer if you laugh at life more. Wow, now I'm questioning life. Why should I do that, when I don't even know who I am?

Who am I? Why do I not know? Am I… dreaming? Should I wake up? Well, if I could, would I be having this conversation with myself? I don't think so. Well, how about I try? No, too much work, I'm too tired. I need sleep… wait, does that mean I'm not asleep? Great, now I'm confusing myself. Whatever, I'll wake up when I'm no longer tired.

**Dawn**

"Dawn," a whispered voice cooed as Dawn was slowly shaken awake. Dawn sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oh Dawn, I'm glad you're okay. Who would've thought that I would see you in Hoenn? I thought we would be in totally different paths. I came here with Miss Senior to check out the Pokemon. Guess our surprise when we see you unconscious on the ground," Dawn gave a big yawn, and then patted her stomach as it started to growl. Dawn sighed, and started to stand up, but was gently pushed on her shoulder, causing her to sit again. Dawn looked up into the eyes of a spiky red head, giving a small smile. "Hey, you just wait right here. I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Dawn nodded simply. The Red head turned her back on Dawn and slowly began to leave the room. Once she reached the doorway, she turned around to face Dawn. "Do you know what you want?" Dawn slowly nodded. The red head smiled. "Wanna tell me?"

"Oh," Dawn whispered quietly. It was too quietly for the red head to hear. She raised her voice. "Ramen, miss,"

The red head frowned at Dawn. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." And she exited the room.

Dawn stood up. She looked around the room that she was currently in. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. She was left in an old style room with wooden floors and walls. From the roof hung a ceiling fan that was missing a blade. She noticed that the blankets that covered her bed were hand-sewn in a delicate pattern of Glameows. There was a T.V. and a mirror on the wall, but that was mostly all that didn't completely match the room. There was a rocking chair next to the bed, and on the floor next to it was a story book called 'Rain'. She looked at a wooden table next to the creaky wooden bed. She reached over and picked up Pokeballs. She slowly read the tags on them aloud to herself. "Pachirisu, Luvdisc, and Kirlia," Dawn tilted her head. "This would be a nice coordinating group. That girl must really love contests," Dawn laid the Pokeballs down. She opened a drawer on the front of the table, and the reached in and grabbed the first thing she saw. It was a picture.

On the picture was a boy. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. The boy was smiling, but it didn't look like he was expecting a picture. It was either that, or he was trying not to burst out laughing or dancing in front of the camera. SO his smile looked almost like a smirk lined on his face. The boy's spiky charcoal black hair was covered by a cap, but the spikes that jutted out in random directions had snow on the tips. The Pikachu had snow directly on top of his head, and it looked as if he was the happiest creature in the world. The background of the picture had powder white snow covering trees, and you couldn't see a speck of grass on the ground. The sun was setting in the back, causing the sky to be a mix of purple, blue, and pink. It was a nice picture, and Dawn felt as if she knew the boy in it. She had to admit, he was handsome.

"Dawn," the girl walked into the room with a tray in her hand. "Oh, I told you to-"

"Who's that boy?" Dawn pointed at the boy in the picture. The red head almost dropped her tray.

"What? You don't remember Ash?" she questioned. Dawn slowly shook her head. The girl sat the tray on the bed. It had Dawn's ramen on it. Dawn's stomach growled, and a sudden urge to forget everything and just savor in the wonderful heaven that is that bowl of ramen over took her curiosity about the boy. But it was too late. The girl snatched the picture from Dawn's hand and started explaining. "This is Ash, Ash Ketchum. You traveled the first years of your Journey with this guy!"

"Okay," Dawn mumbled. "Can I have my food now?" he eyes were directed solely on the food.

The red head understood immediately. She sighed heavily. "Sure sure," she said, collapsing on the rocking chair to the right of the bed.

Dawn sat on the bed. She held up the tray and sat it on her lap with the legs sticking out for support. Dawn took her first bite and her face flushed. "It's so yummy!" Dawn turned to the girl. "Thank you so much! May I ask your name?"

"What?" The girl's face turned white. "You're joking, right?"

Dawn slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not, miss. But I can see you like coordinating because of your Pokemon,"

The girl pointed to the table. "Those Pokemon?" Dawn nodded, sticking more noodles in her mouth. "Dawn, those are _your_ Pokemon,"

"I don't have Pokemon," Dawn stated simply. "And I don't think my name is Dawn… is it?"

"What are you talking about?" The girl shook her head. "Yes, your name is Dawn, and you've gotta remember me! Remember, your Sinnoh best friend, Zoey?"

"No, I'm sorry," Dawn shook her head. "I have no clue who you are."

The Zoey girl back away from Dawn until her back was against the wall. She slid down the wall, holding her face in her hands. "Oh my-"

"Are you okay, Miss?" Dawn didn't know what was wrong with the girl. All she knew was one thing. She was hurt. Not physically, but mentally. The girl started crying. "Miss?" Dawn stood up. She started to walk over to the girl. "Um, Zoey?" Dawn crouched next to Zoey. She did the only thing that she could think of. She wrapped her arms around her, quietly shushing her.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. All mine," Zoey wept into her hands. She was sobbing hard now, and Dawn's stomach churned.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just telling the truth," Dawn felt as if she wasn't making things better. She put a happy face on and nudged Zoey's side. "Hey, no need to worry, Zoey! Let's just get my memory back!"

Dawn thought her smile and peppy attitude would brighten Zoey up, and it did only for a second. But Zoey shook her head. "W-we can't. I don't know what you've been doing for the past few months. It's those memories that will make you remember things," Zoey whipped her nose on her sleeve. "I knew someone who lost their memory. We told that person their whole past, but they didn't remember anything until they suddenly remembered something resent…" Zoey turned to Dawn. "I know you're not exactly like that girl, and we can try but…"

Dawn pondered it for a moment. 'Should I just…?' Dawn nodded to herself. She smiled at Zoey. "Well, if I can't remember, why don't we just make some new memories?"

Zoey's face perked up. "Really, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, but she crinkled her nose. "Can you not call me Dawn? How about something like… Dee Dee?" Dawn smiled very brightly for Zoey, and Zoey burst into laughter. Dawn frowned. "What did I say?"

Zoey patted Dawn's shoulder. "You really don't remember," Zoey smiled more. "You hate 'Dee Dee', Dawn," Zoey shook her head and laughed more.

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, we're making new memories, and so far I like that name,"

Zoey stopped laughing and gave Dawn a serious look. "You really wanna do this, don't you?"

Dawn nodded simply. Zoey stared at her, as if she was looking for the lie behind Dawn's gaze. Once she realized that is wasn't a lie, that Dawn as telling the truth and didn't remember her, she nodded. She shot to her feet. "Let's do it Dawn! I mean," Zoey smiled at Dawn. "Dee Dee,"

**Paul**

He stepped away from the desk, silently cursing at the fact the officer Jenny didn't put Dawn on the 'crucail' list. He wasn't stupid, he knew she tossed the case away. A small pinkish-purple Pokemon traveled at his heels. It seemed depressed, so he leaned over and picked it up. The Pokemon was shocked, and looked up to him, but he was emotionless. The Pokemon slowly cuddled into his arms, and fell asleep…

"Paul!" Paul turned around to see a red headed boy run up to him. Then it was silent as the boy checked Paul over. His attention stayed on the sleeping Pokemon the longest, but Paul ignored that, No one smiled for a while; they seemed like statues… Until Paul held out his hand for the other boy to shake. The boy smirked and grabbed Paul's hand. "It's been too long,"

"About five years," Paul muttered in response. The boy nodded in return. Paul slipped a hand into his pocket. "But, tell me something," The boy raised an eyebrow, something Paul had picked up from him so many years ago. Paul felt like someone punched his gut. He decided to skip the question he was about to ask, and substitute it. "How's Crystal?"

The boy smirked wide. "She's good, I guess," His smirk turned into an annoyed glare. "She keeps bugging me; I'm tired of it,"

"What the hell could she be bugging you about?" Paul questioned. Crystal wasn't the type to bug him…

"She wants to…" The boy blushed and looked away. "It's complicated. A lot's changed since you left, Paul," He lowered his gaze. "She… got to me,"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Silver…"

Silver crossed his arms and made his famous 'I don't care about anything' face. "She was depressed when you left the group. She felt like she was the one holding you back. Of course, I can't stand that girl, but, damn it, I hate it when she cries,"

Paul smirked. "At least she moved on. Makes me feel better for leaving," Paul turned away and started to walk outside the police station. Silver followed him outside towards the middle of Verdanturf town.

"Paul, I saw you on TV," Silvers words caused Paul to freeze. A slight breeze sweep though at the moment, causing Paul's hair to lift slightly. Silver continued. "You've moved on, but…"

Paul turned to Silver, an annoyed look on his face. "But what?" he stated angrily.

"But," Silver retorted. "I don't think you've gotten over Crystal,"

"How the hell would you know?" Paul snapped. Anger was almost at his peak for him.

"I saw that girl, Paul. She looks a lot like her. You still have feelings for-"

Paul lifted his hand to stop Silver. His face showed all his irritation. "First of all, a lot can happen over the years. Crystal is not my type. Second, you don't know Dawn. She acts nothing like Crystal did. Third, I see nothing the same between Crystal and Dawn. Get your eyes checked, you bastard,"

Silver smirked. "I missed you too, Paul," Paul loosened at Silvers words. He had acted the way he has for so long; he forgot that Silver has seen his soft side. Also, that he had saw Silver's soft side.

Paul smirked back. "Whatever, Silver. You know I hate you,"

Silver motioned behind him. "Pokemon centre is that way. Come see Crystal again, she'd like that," Paul looked towards the small neighborhood to the south. "Come on, you can bring that Dawn girl," Silver diverted his attention to the Pokemon in Paul's arms. "And your little friend…"

Paul shook his head. "I can't"

"Why not? Crystal won't claw Dawn's eyes out, I swear-"

"No, I can't because I don't know where Dawn is," Silver gave Paul a confused look. Paul looked towards the north; at the cave that had led him and Dawn from his defeat at Rustboro city, to Verdanturf town, Dawn's next contest. "I don't know what happened, but… she climbed up a tree to help a Pokemon, this Pokemon. Whismur fell, but she… she never came down," Confusion was all over Silvers face. Paul nodded towards Silver. "I think Dawn's been kidnapped… again,"

_**Confused? Good. In case you didn't see, I changed Paul's and Dawn's ages in the last story. This is really short, but I plan to have a lot more chapters in this story. Wanna know why this took so long? Check my profile! Silver and Crystal ( Crystal is a Made up character... Sry if I confused people)… idk, I was bored .And Zoey… think she's a bad guy?( um, girl?). take my poll and tell me! I'd also like some idea's (yes, no, maybe? Okay!).**_


	2. Unfolding memories

_**Note: Crystal, from the first chapter, is a made up character. I'm sorry if I confused people. Because there's a girl named Crys or something… ANYWAY! On with the story!**_

**Dawn**

"And these are your Pokemon," Zoey waved her hand over 3 Pokeballs placed on a portable table. Dawn leaned over them, reading the labels that were taped to the red and white balls.

"Why would I label them?" Dawn's face revealed her puzzlement over the matter. "Wouldn't I know which Pokemon were in which ball?"

"Sorry, Daw- Dee Dee ," Zoey smiled with amusement at the nickname. "Miss Senior and I did that, we kept getting confused,"

"Oh," Dawn smiled and reached for the Ball labeled 'Kirlia'. She took a step back and tossed the ball into the air calling "Spotlight!" a white beam was cast from the Pokeball, and a posing Pokemon appeared from the light. Dawn turned to Zoey. "Like that?"

Zoey nodded eagerly. "That's exactly how you did it!"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia jumped into Dawn's arms. Dawn was taken by surprise, and responded with an 'Uff!' as she caught Kirlia. Kirlia hugged her ecstatically.

"Uh, Hi there," Dawn sweat-dropped at the hyper Pokemon. Kirlia loosened his grip on her, staring at her like she grew three heads. Dawn cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Kirlia," Kirlia jumped down and looked up at Dawn. It was almost like he knew what was going on. "I don't remember you…"

"Kir-!" Kirlia was taken aback. He hung his head in what must have been embarrassment.

"Hey, No need to worry, little Kirlia!" Kirlia looked up, sorrow filling his eyes. "I don't remember anything, so-"

Kirlia crossed his arms. "Kirlia,"

Kirlia teleported.

"Wha- Kirlia?" Dawn spun around, looking all over for the missing Pokemon.

"Um, Dawn," Dawn turned towards Zoey, who was pointing to the top of the small house that Dawn had woken up in. Kirlia was sitting on the roof, arms crossed, legs hanging over the edge, and obviously not planning on moving anytime soon. Both Dawn and Zoey sweat-dropped.

Dawn grabbed the two remaining Pokeballs and threw them into the air. One Pokemon was white and blue, with yellow patches on its cheeks. It appeared on the ground and started dancing in a spot. "Chi pa Chi pa!"

Another Pokemon appeared in Zoey's arms. It was pink and shaped like a heart. It looked up a Zoey, and squirted water into her face. Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

"Chi pa?" Pachirisu looked at Zoey. Zoey smiled at the small Pokemon as she wiped her face clean from the water. "Hey, Pachirisu,"

"Chi pa!"

"Hi, you two," The two small Pokemon, one being Pachirisu and the other being Luvdisc, looked over at Dawn with smiles. Dawn felt bad for what she had to say next. "I'm sorry, cuties. But I heard you're my Pokemon," The Pokemon frowned as she continued. "I kinda lost my memory, so I don't remember you. But I'd like to start over, let's be friends, okay?"

It was silent for a while, until Luvdisc shot water at Dawn's face. Pachirisu was trying to stop giggling. Dawn's hair became wet and soggy, and Dawn fought the urge to scream. She grinded her teeth together. "No, No need to worry, It's just water,"

"Chi pa!" Luvdisc looked towards Pachirisu. Pachirisu had stopped giggling and sounded as if she was arguing. "Chi pa, chi, chi pa. pa!"

Luvdisc looked curiously at Pachirisu. Kirlia suddenly teleported in front of Pachirisu. "Kirlia! Kirl," it sounded as if Kirlia had retorted to Pachirisu.

"Chi!"

"Kirlia!"

Pachirisu's cheeks turned red with what might have been anger. "Chi Pa!"

Kirlia leaned back. He turned his attention to Dawn. "Kirlia?"

Dawn smiled at Kirlia. "I'm really sorry, I understand if you find this as an inconvenience…"

Kirlia lifted his hands towards the sky. Suddenly, leaves flew at Dawn's face. In a panicked motion, she ducked. Yet ducking was unneeded. Kirlia's eyes started to glow, and the leaves shot strait up. Dawn looked up, watching the leaves carefully. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed that the leaves had taken the shape of a contest ribbon in the sky, the leaves constantly moving in an intricate pattern. She jumped up. "That's amazing!"

"Kirlia!" Dawn looked at Kirlia to see him shoot something at the ribbon. The ribbon exploded and smaller versions of the ribbon floated towards the ground, as wholes. They were little grass knots in the shape of ribbons. Kirlia reached up and caught one, placing it under his neck like a little bow tie. He ended with a pose, and Dawn's mouth fell open. "Kirlia!" she cried, running over to the Pokemon and taking him in her arms. "I'm sorry that I can't remember you! I really am! And I'm going to make it up to you," Dawn pulled away and looked Kirlia in the eye. "Let's enter a contest!"

**Paul**

Paul stood outside the contest arena doors. He looked up, seeing a flat screen TV high above the doors. They would start the contest tomorrow, and Dawn wasn't here…

He turned his back on the building, not wishing to be there. He wanted to look for Dawn. Yet he didn't know where to start…

"Hey," Paul looked up to see Silver. His hands were in his pockets, and his lips were in a fine line. "Nobody's saw her at the centre. I tried, but-"

"I told you not to ask around, Silver,"

"Yeah, but I know you. You're just like me," Silver smirked, but it was half willed. Paul couldn't blame him. It was the first time they saw each other in five years, and Paul couldn't concentrate on anything but finding Dawn.

"That thought scares me, Silver," Paul's half attempt at humor caused Silver to smirk for real. Paul jerked his head towards the doors to the contest arena. "Crystal joining the contest?"

"Nah," Silver muttered. "We're going back to Johto soon. We only came here for a short vacation…" Silver didn't meet Paul's eyes. He seemed to be avoiding them…

"She doesn't know I'm here, does she?"

Silver shook his head. "I couldn't tell her. She would've wanted to see you, and you don't need to be bothered. At least not now,"

Paul thought about Crystal. Crystal Marblecane. She was born in Sinnoh, she was even his neighbor. Her older brother was Reggie's best friend, and she used to have a slight crush on Reggie. She always admired him from afar, but when she finally met Reggie, she also met Paul. Paul remembered the look on her face when Reggie pointed him out. Her eyes were wide, and they were sparkling. A few years later, they started on their journeys. They didn't travel together at first. She wanted to be a Pokemon master, just like Paul, but she wanted to do it in every way. Contests, gym battles, you name it, she was in it. She didn't start traveling with Paul until she met Silver in Johto. Silver had always challenged Paul to a battle. It happened every time they met. Paul didn't know that Crystal knew Silver, or the small little fact that she was TRAVELING WITH HIM… So when Silver pointed out Paul at the Johto league, yelling, "That's the jerk that I was telling you about!" Silver immediately became confused when Crystal nearly tackled Paul to the ground in a hug… like Dawn would have…

That was a very long time ago. Soon, he and Crystal dated, and then he left. He didn't leave Crystal per say, but the group. She was sad, and when she asked him if he was breaking up with her, he could only say yes. He wasn't the 'long distance' type of person. And he knew he would lose interest without her by his side. He did it for the better.

As Paul thought of Crystal, he remembered her short, choppy Aqua blue hair that never reached her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes, the freckles that dotted her nose, the cute little dimples that appeared on her cheeks when she smiled… Paul smirked. She was cute, nobody could deny it. _'But nothing like Dawn…'_ his mind stated without his consent. He didn't mind it, but he wished his mind would let him think his own thoughts…

"I want to see her," Paul stated. Silver raised his eyebrow. Paul continued. "Imagine what she'd do to you if she ever found out that you saw me here and didn't tell her…"

"Agreed," Silver turned around. "I'll take you to her," and without another word, they went to the Pokemon centre.

**Zoey**

"Huh," Zoey muttered to herself as she crossed her arms. "That's Paul. Haven't seen him since…"

"What, Zoey?" Dawn skipped behind Zoey, Luvdisc in her arms.

Zoey turned to Dawn. She opened her mouth, but closed it. She reached out a stroked Luvdisc with a smile. "Oh, nothing. I shouldn't distract you if we're gonna join a contest now,"

"Okay!" Dawn giggled, not really caring. Zoey could see the excitement radiating off Dawn. "So, Zoey, do you think I should use Luvdisc?" Dawn rubbed her cheek on luvdisc's side. Luvdisc cooed in approval.

Zoey laughed. "You're getting more attached to your Pokemon, aren't you?"

Pachirisu jumped on Dawn's right shoulder, and Kirlia on Dawn's left. Dawn's smile could be seen from space. "Of course!"

Zoey laughed. "Well, the contest is tomorrow, and if you think you can make a contest move for Luvdisc, then go for it,"

"Yay!" Dawn ran into the contest arena to sign up. Zoey stayed behind.

"Well," Zoey muttered, looking towards the east of town, were Paul was heading. "I was told that Dawn was traveling with Paul. If that's so, then who's that boy? And also, why isn't he looking for Dawn? Shouldn't he be worried?..." Zoey shook her head. "Hah, I almost forgot," Zoey turned around. "He has no heart,"

**Dawn**

"Thank you so much!" Dawn gratefully squealed.

"Anytime," the lady at the desk smiled. Dawn took back her card. As she walked away, she looked at her coordinator card. Her Pokemon grew an interest in it as well. On the top, it read 'Hoenn Contest Card,'

"Hmm," Dawn muttered. "'Dawn Berlitz. Age, fourteen. Gender, female.' duh!" Dawn laughed and continued reading. "'number of ribbons, zero'… hey!" Dawn pouted. "Do I suck that bad?"

"Kirlia," Kirlia Pointed at something on the card.

Dawn continued reading and nearly slapped herself. "'Number of contest entered, one' well no wonder then," and Dawn burst into laughter. Her Pokemon laughed with her. Things couldn't get any better. She was enjoying finding information about herself. She had amazing Pokemon, a true friend, and… and what else? What was she missing that felt so important to her? Dawn pondered for a moment. _'Who am I?'_

Dawn was so lost in thought that she forgot to look where she was going. She bumped into someone and fell on her bottom. "Ouch!" she cried out as she rubbed the tender area to which she fell on.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Dawn looked up to see… walking boxes? Dawn leaned to the side to see a girl struggling to hold up too many boxes than she could handle. Dawn shot to her feet, returned her Pokemon, and took half the boxes.

"It's my fault; I should've noticed you walking. I was out of it," now that the boxes weren't blocking most of the girls face, Dawn could see that it was a sandy blonde girl with the prettiest hazel eyes. Her hair reached the middle of her back, and she was only a little shorter than Dawn.

"Oh please, you don't have to take those boxes!-" her face was twisted in apology and guilt.

"No need to worry!" Dawn cried gleefully. She didn't want the girl to feel guilty for knocking her down. The girl seemed taken aback.

"No need…" she mumbled questionably. It was as if she didn't believe the words came out of Dawn's mouth.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "No need to worry!" Dawn repeated. "Hey, so, why are you carrying so much stuff alone,"

The girl blushed. "I didn't want to bother anyone…"

"Okay, well, I'll help you. Just tell me where they need to go," Dawn turned slightly, waiting for the girl to lead the way.

The girl just stood there, staring at Dawn. She blinked a few times before lowering her head and trying to pick at her finger nails without dropping the boxes. She finally spoke. "If it's not a problem…"

"I said there was no need to worry, didn't I?" the girl nodded at Dawn's question. "So, get a move on,"

The girl flushed red. At a quick pace she walked past Dawn and towards the back of the lobby-like room. She went passed the 'restricted; coordinators only' doors and took a right. She was suddenly in the coordinator's dressing room. Dawn looked around in awe, having never seen anything from contests except what she watched with her mom… which, according to the card she read, was about four to five years ago. Dawn hated that she couldn't remember what it was like to be in a room like the one she was in now, while a contest was about to take place.

The girl sat the boxes down and quickly began to open them. Dawn watched as the girl pulled out plastic bags on hangers and hooked them on a rack. Dawn sat her boxes next to the girl's and sneaked behind her. She slowly zipped open a bag and gasped at what was inside. "This is gorgeous!" Dawn's sudden outburst in words caused the girl to jump and drop a bag. She turned around to see Dawn running her fingers over the fabric of a delicate satin dress.

"Yeah," the girl mumbled, her voice was barely there. "These are for coordinators who don't really have anything to dress up in…"

Dawn gasped suddenly, causing the girl to flinch. "I don't have anything to wear! I have to talk to Zoey-"

"Zoey…" the girl muttered. She then turned thoughtful. "Dawn… and Zoey… Oh my-!"

It was Dawn's turn to flinch. The girl turned into something unexpected… a fan. "You're Dawn Berlitz! You are such an amazing coordinator! I love every single contest you've ever been in, and I almost cried when Zoey beat you for the second time in the grand festival! I even bet my brother money that you would win-" when the girl realized that her fan-ness had backed Dawn up towards the wall. She quickly backed away, holding her hands up like she was surrendering. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to turn into such a total fan on you, it's just…" the girl straitened up and held two fists in front of her. "You're the one who inspired me to become a coordinator!"

Dawn beamed. "Really?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Amber, and if you're competing in this contest, then you're going against me!"

Dawn laughed. "Okay, I'm looking forward to it! Also, I'm glad to see this side of you, Amber,"

Amber instantly blushed. "What side? Am I showing a side? You don't think I'm bipolar, do you? Oh my, I hope not, because, well, I'm not! I'm just really really-"

Dawn waved her hand in front of Amber's face. "Amber, chill!" Dawn giggled. "I'll help you unpack all of this, and then we're going to meet up with Zoey, okay?"

Amber's face was still red, but with a smile obvious on her face, she nodded.

**Paul**

"In here," Silver jerked his head at the door next to him. Paul stood there, looking at the door. He didn't know how much time had passed, but Silver became impatient and opened the door. He took three steps inside. "Cryst, I brought someone to see you," Silver jerked his head, silently telling Paul, 'get the hell in here'.

Paul took one step in before he heard her voice, and was frozen solid.

"Really? Who is it, who is it, who is it? You never let anyone visit me! Omg! Wait, I need to fix my hair! Oh, no no no no! This outfit will never do! Silv, you should have warned me!" her voice, which was excited at first, turned quickly into a pout.

Paul smirked. "You never change, Crystal,"

The rattling of random things in the room came to a stop. There was no sound for a moment. But with the sound of five quick footsteps, Paul saw Crystal running out of the bathroom. She must have grown a whole foot; once four feet, now about five. Yet she was still considerably shorter than Paul. Her hair was a little longer, actually touching her shoulders. She had pink extensions in her hair, which wasn't that bad of a touch. She wore a black skirt and a bright pink and blue tie-dye v-neck; she looked older, more grown up. Maybe it was because she used to dress like… like a princess. She still had on her red choker, the one she had since she started traveling with Silver. Paul remembered that story. In fact, that's how he got the idea for Dawn's bracelet…

Crystal's eyes were as wide as when she had first met him. Paul couldn't read her emotions, but her mouth was open slightly, showing that she must have been shocked. She took a step forward. "Paul-"

Paul shrugged. "Met Silver in the police station. I figured I owed you a visit. You've changed a lot," Paul smirked. "You're finally the size of a regular human,"

Crystal gasped. She stomped her foot to the ground. "We haven't seen each other in five years, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"No,"

Crystal waited. Nothing came out of Paul's mouth. She became impatient. "Then what else?"

Paul shrugged. "I guess I'm happy for you,"

"F-for what?" Crystal seemed confused.

"You and Silver, duh,"

Crystal's face turned as red as a rose. She started to twirl her hair, looking away from Paul's eyes. "Um, well," She started to giggle. She closed her eyes, turned back to Paul, and smiled with a pink flush on her cheeks. "Thank you!" and with that, Silver walked to Crystal and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I think you made our day, Paul," he said as he squeezed her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

Paul huffed. "Don't get a big head. Wait 'til you see her dark side,"

"Dark side?"

"shhhh!" Crystal hushed them. "Paul, don't tell him. It's a secret!"

"What?" Silver seemed worried for a second, but he shook his head. "Don't joke with me. You guys know I'll smack you to the top of that volcano and push you over the side!" Silver's voice was scary, and somewhat evil. But Crystal and Paul knew better and started to chuckle. Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Why are you here anyway," It had been bugging Paul for a while. Was it really just for a vacation? Or did they both see him on TV, and just wanted to see him…

Crystal stopped her snickering, and turned her attention back to Paul. "Just a vacation. Why are you here? I would have thought you'd be a Pokemon master by now-" Crystal stopped talking for a second. She began to ask. "You said you were at the police station…?"

Paul was jerked back into reality. The reality being that Dawn was gone. The memory of Dawn climbing into a tree, Whismur falling into Paul's arms, and a sudden scream that directed Paul's attention towards the cave. Paul looked away for a split second, and he heard what sounded like a muffled screech. He turned back around, and couldn't see Dawn in the tree anymore. He looked around the ground, figuring that she had become clumsy and fallen out... but she was nowhere. He searched for hours before he went to the police station. And then Officer Jenny decided there were more important things to attend to…

"Dawn," Paul breathed. Crystal tilted her head, reminding Paul of Dawn's cute motion that she had done before she climbed the tree. He shook his head violently. Paul unexpectedly lost his cool. "What am I doing? I should be searching for her! What the hell am I doing?" Paul was pulling his hair, screaming loudly. Crystal and Silver ran to his side. They took him and sat him on a bunk. Crystal rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Dude," was all Silver could come up with to say. Crystal leaned her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Dawn…"

"Paulpet," Crystal muttered, using her old pet name. She was referring to a 'puppet'. The story behind it was too long and complicated for Paul to think about at the moment. "Paulpet, Paulpet, Paulpet. We're here for you. You just tell us what happened,"

Paul rubbed his temples. "It's Dawn. She's gone missing. I can't believe this shit,"

"Shit is a part of life," Crystal said, completely serious. There was no pun intended. "Who's Dawn? Never mind, maybe she just needed a break from you. I mean, if she doesn't know you well, you might have hurt her feelings-'

Paul shot to his feet. "I would never, _never_, do anything to hurt Dawn in any way, shape, or form! I love her!"

Crystal jerked back. Tears filled her eyes. She always was the type to be over emotional. "l-love?" Paul nodded sternly. Crystal looked away. "Did you... tell her?"

"All the time,"

"How do you know if…" Crystal's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"How do you-"

"Spit it out!"

Crystal stood up, tears staining her cheeks. "How do you know if she loves you back?"

Paul blinked. He put his hands on Crystal's shoulders, and pulled her to him. She blushed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes traveled to Silver, who was emotionless. "Crystal," Paul muttered, pulling her close to him. "I know why you're doing this,"

"No you don't,"

Paul ignored her words. "Don't be jealous. You knew I loved you,"

Crystal pulled away. She whipped her cheeks. "I loved you too. And I'm sorry. Btw, you didn't answer my question,"

"She told me she loved me back," Paul muttered. "And she promised. She promised she'd always love me,"

Crystal nodded, smiling sweet at him. She motioned to the door. "And you'd rather be looking for her…"

Paul caught on quick, and nodded. He left the room in a hurry.

**Silver**

Silver waited until he couldn't hear Paul's footsteps anymore. Once they faded into nothing, he turned to Crystal. "He better not put his lips on any part of you ever again-"

"Silver," Crystal's voice was sharp. Silver nodded, signaling for her to go on. She released a breath as if she had held it her entire life, and collapsed on the bunk across form Silver. "Why did we do it?"

"Money,"

"Yeah, I know that," Crystal sat up. "And I was perfectly fine with it… before I found out he knew her,"

"She's in the hands of an old friend now. She's perfectly safe; she just doesn't know who she is or who she loves,"

"And she loves Paul," Crystal collapsed on the bed again. "And he loves her… he never told me he loved me,"

"I know," Silver stood up and walked to Crystal's bed. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Crystal looked at him, slight confusion in her eyes. Silver pressed his lips to hers softly. When he pulled away, he muttered, "But I'll tell you right now. I love you,"

Crystal smiled sweetly at Silver. She let out a giggle. "I love you too… even though you did the dirty work for a stranger, and ended up hurting our friend in the process…"

**_Poll still up! Anyway, I really like this chapter. I love my two new characters! Crystal and Amber... more OC's in the future. It's going to get better, please believe me! And ya, it's kinda a give-away to what happened... Almost. You don't know everything! Things are going to get fun =3_**


	3. What's wrong with me?

**Sorry for the wait, Here's what happens next!**

Flash back: _"I love you too… even though you did the dirty work for a stranger, and ended up hurting our friend in the process…"_

**Dawn**

"Luvdisc, jump, spin, and use Water Gun at the ground!" Dawn cried after Luvdisc made her entrance of being surrounded by blue hearts. It was a cool thing to see a random pink heart in the middle, and to suddenly realize it was alive!

"Luv-!" Luvdisc propelled out of the water, spinning while facing down. She let out a powerful water gun at the ground, and the force kept Luvdisc spinning in mid-air.

"Now use Icebeam!"

"-disc!" Luvdisc's beam of Water gun turned into a large poll of Ice. The top was slightly curved like a bowl, made on purpose so Luvdisc wouldn't slip off.

"Now use Water Pulse and Charm!"

Facing upwards, Luvdisc shot up Water Pulse. The water hit the ceiling, and it started to fall to the audience. It was then that Luvdisc spun and used Charm. All around, the affect of the charm hit the water, causing it to break and spread farther around. The crowd loved it, and Luvdisc had started shimmering.

The applause nearly made Dawn go deaf. She smiled at the deafening crowd and gave her curtsy. She carefully pinched the red satin on her dress; it was new, and she didn't want to even walk in it, let alone do a contest. It wasn't long enough to touch her knees, and she had a small jacket to cover her shoulders. She had on a pretty necklace- something she had woken up in- yet she didn't have a bracelet to mach it.

"Amazing!" said the announcer lady. "Dawn has really put on a show! We'll have the results in a little while, so stay tuned!"

Dawn held her arms out for Luvdisc to jump down. Luvdisc jumped down and landed in Dawns arms perfectly. They proceeded back stage, where Dawn's new-_ish _friends waited.

"That was amazing!" Zoey cried as she hugged Dawn as soon as she became visible.

"Thanks," Dawn said, returning Luvdisc to her Pokeball with a 'wonderful job, have a good rest'.

"That really was great," Amber stated. She was hiding behind a fake plant, but she peeked her head out to say that to Dawn.

Dawn laughed at Amber, "What are you doing?"

Amber blushed. "I fell like everyone is staring at my dress…"

"Of course they are," Dawn giggled. "It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen,"

Amber stepped out from behind the plant to reveal her pink sun dress. It was so simple, yet made so elegant by the tall silver high heels, dangling earrings, silver belt and an almost over-diamonded necklace. Her hair was braded, and had a silver bow at the end. She was so pretty, and when she performed on stage, it was as if she completely transformed from a nervous, apologetic girl, to a confident, independent one. But now she was back to her old self again…

"I think they don't like pink and silver together. I knew I shouldn't have chosen these colors, now everyone hates me…"

"Nobody hates you. And what did I tell you about hiding behind that plant?" a boy with Sandy blonde hair to match Amber's walked into the room. His crystal eyes showed his disapproval of her action. He held two cups, a hot dog, and some popcorn in his arms. He was tapping his foot, and Amber was saying her apologies again.

"Hey Jason!" Dawn said in an overly perky tone, felling completely weird to have such a funny feeling around a boy. She took a piece of Popcorn from his bag and popped it into her mouth. Jason didn't seem to mind.

Jason, Amber's little brother of 13, smiled at Dawn, but before he could say anything, the announcer lady's voice was heard.

"We now have the results from the first round!" At that moment, nobody cared about anything but what the lady had to say. "These are the coordinators going to the second round!"

Three pictures went by before it showed Amber's, who nearly fainted at the sight. Luckily, Zoey was there to catch her, and push her back to her feet. Two more after that and Dawn's picture popped up, causing Dawn to start jumping up and down with excitement as she hugged Amber tightly. She heard Jason's voice behind her. "Good job, ladies. How about the one who gets the farthest gets an ice cream, my treat?"

"Yay!" Dawn and Amber cried, high fiving as they cheered.

Zoey giggled as she muttered to Jason "Maybe if Dawn wins, you can give her a kiss," Jason blushed, but made no comment. Dawn giggled, hearing the whole thing, but didn't react the way she thought she would. Her mind traveled back to when she was little, beating up boys with her best friend Fiona, her other best friend, Kenny, always telling others not to get on her nerves. She noticed part of her memory was there, but others weren't. she remembered people teasing her about 'Dee Dee', but she couldn't remember why. Also, on her tenth birthday, she only remembered saying goodbye to her mom. After that, no matter what she did, she couldn't remember anything. She knew that when Zoey said that, she should've gotten a horrible pain in the pit of her stomach…

Why did her fear of love disappear? Why was her hatred of commitment gone? It was like it was never there… but she remembered that part! Why was it that she didn't complain to what Zoey had whispered to Jason…?

"Omg!" Amber cried, throwing Dawn out of her mind rumbling. Dawn stared wide eyed at what she saw.

"We have to battle first? That's not fair; I wanted to battle you in the final round!" Dawn pouted, stomping her foot.

"It's okay," Amber said. Dawn looked at Amber, facing the screen in front of her. She turned around and smiled at Dawn confidently, "I think going against me for the first is a good step for our rivalry,"

Dawn smiled at Amber. With a firm nod, they began to walk down the hallway towards the battle field.

* * *

Dawn collapsed on her bed, squealing to the ceiling. She kicked her legs in the air and held up her contest ribbon. "I won! I won!" she chanted as continued squealing. Her pokemon jumped on her bed and began jumping and cheering with her. She sat up and hugged her adorable pokemon quickly, "Thank you guys, time to get some sleep," Pachirisu found a spot at the end of the bed that felt comfortable. Kirlia picked up Luvdisc, and carried her to the bathroom. Dawn giggled when she heard the water running. She when to her stuff, which was her red traveling outfit and a small bag with not much in it. she pulled up the sleves of her new pajama shirt with a cute Pokemon called a Swablu on it. she carefully reatch inside her bag, and was surprised to find a diary in there. She layed back on her bed, flipping through the pages, when the door opened.

"Hey," Jason's voice cooed softly inside her room.

Dawn looked up from her diary and smiled. "Hi Jason, what's up?"

Jason slowly walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He sat at the edge of her bed, patting Pachirisu's soft fur before he spoke. "So… you won," He muttered lamely, seemingly in a different world.

"So, I did," Dawn said, her voice wasn't as proud as she felt, but his nonchalant mood was contagious.

Jason smiled slightly, continuing to pet Pachirisu, who rolled over in her sleep. He looked up at dawn, finally meeting her eyes. "You know, I know I'm younger than you, but..." he looked away, a slight blush on his face.

Dawn giggled slightly. "What about our slight age difference?" She retorted jokingly. He was a year younger than her, what was he so shy about?

Jason's gaze met hers again, his eyes had slight hope. Dawn smiled sweetly at him. He gained enough courage to reach out and grab her hand. "So… I…" He blushed again, looking away from her face. "Zoey told me to do this…"

Dawn giggled. "Will that be your excuse?"

Jason's blush engulfed his whole face. "Well- I just-"

Dawn wished for a second that he would do it. She just wanted him to kiss her. So many years have been whipped of her memory. Maybe, just maybe… She found herself leaning forward. Maybe… she wasn't afraid… Jason blushed again, leaning forward as well and…

"Kirlia," Dawn couldn't help but jump at the small yet strong voice next to her. She turned to her side, seeing Kirlia next to her bed, arms crossed, looking more than mad.

"Hey, Kirlia," Dawn's smile felt strange to her. She felt nervous; like she was caught lighting matches behind the school. What was with the look on Kirlia's face?

"Kirlia!" Kirlia suddenly used psychic on Jason. He flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall sharply. There was a cracking sound, Dawn gasped the same time he did.

Dawn jumped to her feet. "Kirlia! What is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" Dawn screamed at the Pokemon. Kirlia started ranting back at Dawn, waving his hands around dramatically, pointing at Jason, who struggled to stand up. Dawn, furious beyond believe, decided she didn't care what her Pokemon was saying. She grabbed Kirlia's Pokeball. "Return!" as she called it out, before the red beam engulfed Kirlia completely, she saw his hurt face and sad eyes. It caused her to freeze in that spot, holding the Pokeball out, standing perfectly still. Guilt stabbed her heart. 'Was Kirlia…'

"Dawn…"Jason called from the other side of the room. Dawn gasped and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry, Jason," Dawn said, her hands hovering over him, wondering where she should help him up from.

"It's Okay," He mumbled, holding his hand up to say 'calm down'. He still looked hurt as he stood up and limped to the door, using one hand on the wall to steady him. "I'll just-Ow!- sleep it off," He smiled weakly as he walked out the door, closing it behind him hard, making Dawn's heart almost stop.

Dawn felt like an idiot. _'Not afraid of love? Yeah right! What the heck is wrong with me?'_ She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She stretched out her arms, trying to relax, and felt a hard cold surface. She lifted her head to see the diary, the one she had found in her bag a moment before. She picked it up and turned through the pages once again. She found the first page, but the second and third was ripped off. She tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What the… why would I rip it out…?"

She slowly began to read what was written.

"_Day 4 of Hoenn-_

_Dear diary,_

_GUESS WHAT! I decided, what the heck! I'm gonna give love a try!"_

Dawn gulped. 'Did I really write that?' she continued reading.

"_And not with just anyone, no! With -"_

_Dawn squinted, unable to read what she had written. It bugged her incredibly…_

_He made me promise! I have a feeling I'm not going to remember in the morning, tho, so I'm writing this know! - feel asleep, he looks so cute sleeping! I am going to sleep next to him. It might make me remember on the spot when I wake up. I really hope that if I don't remember that I'll look at this right away. Since - is asleep, he can't tell me (if I don't remember) to check in here. I hope I don't make him feel bad when I wake up. I wish I could leave a note somewhere but I'm afraid may or Drew will walk in and see it. I'm just gonna rely on you, dairy!"_

Dawn tilted her to the side. "May and Drew…"

* * *

**Paul**

Paul looked behind him, seeing Verdanturf Town for the last time. Would Dawn want him to stay there until she mysteriously reappeared, or would she want him to continue on his journey? He knew the answer, and it hurt him, but it didn't mean he would stop looking. He would continue down the road, to the next town, to the next gym…

Whismur walked next to him, hugging his leg. Paul didn't care; he knew the Whismur had made a connection with Dawn. For that reason, Paul took a Pokeball out of his Pocket, and the Whismur retreated into the red light. Yes, He had caught Whismur. Whismur was the last thing that Dawn touched before she went missing…

He continued walking all day. After hours of walking alone, he found a nice oak tree and made camp there. The sun began going down… It was another night without Dawn. He threw out his Pokeballs, and the four Pokemon looked around. Paul knew they were looking for any sign of Dawn, which he was beginning to think there was no sign of her anywhere. They soon huddled together next to Paul for warmth, and fell asleep without a sound. They're sad faces where still there, even after they fell asleep. Paul looked at the one Pokemon that refused to give up. He sat at the top of the tree, looking at the horizon. Paul could tell that he was looking to the future. Or, at least he was trying to. Xatu could only look at the future before so many times because of a type of Pokemon steroid, one that Conway himself had created. Now, Xatu could only look to the sun for answers. He was still going through a withdrawal, and wasn't allowed in any real Pokemon battle for a while. Which was one of the reasons that Paul lost the last battle…

"What a Pokemon…" Muttered a voice to Paul's right. Paul looked in the direction to see an old man staring up at Xatu. He wore simple clothing, and had a dark coat draped over his arms.

"What do you want?" Paul's voice always came out harsher than intended, but it didn't seem to affect the man.

"Who's there?" The man turned slightly to Paul's direction. Paul's eyes got wide when he saw the man's eyes have a glossy coating over them.

"It's my Pokemon up there," Paul muttered without thinking. How could the man see Xatu if he's blind? He must have been talking about Pokemon in general…

"Yes, and a very fine Xatu he is. Strong, intelligent, every psychics dream!"

"A psychic?" Paul muttered. His eyes grew wide and he shot to his feet. "You can tell the future?"

The man nodded solemnly. "Yes, boy, I can. But only the very specific…"

"Sir…" Paul stepped forward but the man cut him off.

"She's fine, boy. Just keep going on your journey, and she'll find you. All you have to do is find the one behind all this, and ask 'how?'" Paul gasped as the man looked back at Xatu. "Such a wonderful Pokemon. With the right training, he could tell the future at just the right moment, when you need it the most…"

Paul looked up at Xatu, holding back his emotions from making him ignore the man in front of him and look for Dawn, and shoved his hands into his pocket. "He's recovering-"

"Yes, yes, that Conway boy has a lot of issues, hm?"

Paul turned back to the man. "How do you know this?"

The man shrugged. I don't know, boy. It doesn't make any since to me. I believe I am one of the rare, true psychics, blessed by a mysterious psychic Pokemon to tell prophesies… only, I can only tell how to fix a problem, not if it will be fixed or not."

Paul couldn't help but smile. He shook his head, causing it to disappear. "How about Xatu's problem?"

"I don't mean to sound greedy but…"

"You want to take him? I thought you would say that."

The Man chuckled. "That's amazing, you're becoming a psychic just like me!" the man joked, wrapping the dark coat over his shoulders. "I'll give this Xatu back to you. He has grown attached to you, I must respect that. He is a very fine specimen,"

Paul shrugged and gave a whistle, and Xatu turned around. He flew down in front of the man, stared at him for a moment and hugged him, causing Paul to become very confused.

"Yes, Yes! You are my missing Xatu!" The man cried, holding Xatu tightly.

"Xatu!" Xatu was crying on the old man. He turned to Paul, and hugged him too.

"Stop that!" Paul shouted. Xatu refused to listen and continued hugging.

The old man chuckled. "TuTu, come now, you must listen to the man that saved you." The old man chuckled. Xatu backed away and bowed to Paul.

Paul sweat-dropped. "So, you were complementing the Pokemon you thought might be your stolen…"

"No, no, I raise Xatu's. This is TuTu, he went missing before his training ended. I'll bring him back to you. Guaranteed. He just looked like TuTu, so I assumed he was,"

Paul shook his head. _'He's not blind at all…'_ Paul sighed. "Whatever." He looked up at Xatu one more time. "So… TuTu?"

Xatu laughed while he nodded. He nudged Paul's arm, and with the man, he walked away.

Paul sighed and rubbed his face. _'Dawn would've cried and held on to Xatu for an hour… What's wrong with me?'_

Paul looked up at the two fading images, walking in the distance. Paul mumbled.

"Goodbye, Xatu,"

* * *

Soo… Everyone hates me. I can understand that. Ya'll are so lucky my summer is soooooo boring. I had slight inspiration! I have decided to continue!

*Sparkles and candy pops up from the corners of your screen*

Yay!...

*Crickets*

… Okay, soo… Review and tell me how much you hate me! 3


	4. Change of heart

**I'd like to thank Mayrasaur for being the first to review since I decided that I do wanna continue! More comments you do, the less time it takes for the next update! Check my profile; I may have put something up, but only if you care. Also, people don't want Zoey to be bad… Whoever voted for 'Yes, evil runs in her blood,' you made me lol soooooo long. Anyway… here you go!**

* * *

**Dawn**

Dawn sat up and stretched her arms. She looked around the room, confused for a bit. "Where am I?" She asked herself, rubbing her eyelids sleepily. A flash of something caused her eyes to grow wide.

"Zooooooooooooeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy~!"

* * *

**Paul**

Paul sat up and stretched his arms. He heard his back pop and sighed. A nudge to his side caused him to turn his gaze to the dog Pokemon next to him. He whimpered at Paul, showing his worry over something. Paul reached out and rested his hand on the dog Pokémon's head. "Xatu went training, Mightyena. It's just us four, now." Paul looked at Gliscor and Whismur. Whismur was in Gliscor's arms, crying softly like it always did. Paul stood up, stretched his arms again, and began walking. The Pokemon behind him followed loyally, carefully keeping up with his pace. It may not look like it, but Paul was taking in his surrounding, looking for anything that may have been out of the ordinary.

Paul saw something move in the grass. He turned sharply, and without a word, Mightyena jumped into the grass. Mightyena barked loudly, and a large bug Pokemon jumped out of the tall grass.

"Ariados?" Paul commented questionably. The Pokemon glared at Paul. It looked like it was about to attack, when something Paul didn't expect happened.

"Ariados! Oh my precious Ariados, that's where you ran off to!" Coming out of the tall grass was Harley, skipping with his hands at his sides girlishly. Paul sweat-dropped when Harley fell to his knees in front of Ariados, completely ignoring the fact that he was standing right in front of him. "Oh, hunny, you shouldn't run off like that! Big, bad Pokemon are just waiting to eat you up right as they get the chance-!" Harley, in the middle of his over dramatic worrying, finally noticed that there as someone starting at him. He shot to his feet and put his hands on his shoulders. "Your mutt tried to bite my darling Ariados's head off! You'll pay- Wait just a tiny second! Paul?" Harley looked utterly shocked. It was like he was staring at a ghost. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "What do you care?"

"I-I…" Harley poked his fingers together. "I thought you left,"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Left?"

Harley stomped his foot. "Yes, left! That's what I said!"

Paul shoved his hands into his pocket. "Who said that?"

Harley crossed his arms. "Nobody, I just thought you did." Harley eyed Paul for a moment. "Where's your Girlly girl? Did she dump you already?" Paul's anger began to grow. He opened his mouth to retort, but what Harley continued to say made him freeze. "I knew it, she ditched you. She ran away and didn't tell you, just leaving you to wonder why. You're probably looking for her right now, thinking someone took her from you. But I'm sure you know, deep in that tiny black heart of yours, she didn't love you, she never did," Harley smirked, placing his hands back on his hips. "Am I right?"

Paul would usually punch him in the face. He would break his nose, and leave him there crying for mommy. He would say he would find Dawn, and prove him wrong. But something inside Paul told him not to. He simply rolled his eyes at what Harley said, causing Harley to tilt his head in confusion. Paul slipped his hands into his pockets again and smirked. "What are you smoking, Harley? Seriously, I know where Dawn is. I'm going to her right now. She's waiting for me in Mauville,"

"But- but- but-" Harley stuttered, obviously taken aback by what Paul said. Paul raised an eyebrow, showing how crazy he thought Harley was. Also showing that he knew something was up. Harley puffed up his cheeks. "That's Impossible,"

"How?" Paul asked, keeping his cool. His Pokemon stared at him like he was crazy.

"Because-" Harley was at war with himself inside his head. He suddenly smirked and put his hands on his hips again. "I just came from that way. Dawn would've said hi to me if she saw me. Nice try, Paul. You can't lie to me!"

Paul smirked. "Okay, so you're right. But that also means you know something I don't' know." He pointed at Harley quickly. "Takedown!"

"What?" Harley cried as Mightyena pinned him to the ground. Gliscor jumped over to hold his arms down, while Mightyena snapped at Ariados. Whismur jumped in front of Mightyena and used Shadowball on Ariados, who fainted after contact. Paul took a split second to admire Whismur's strength, then went back to focus on Harley.

"Let me go! Please! I don't know anything! I'm just being my braty self! Help!" Harley begged and screamed, hoping somebody would hear him. Paul stood over him and stared down at him.

"I will…. Maybe, if you tell me what you do know."

* * *

**Dawn**

"I swear, Zoey! It's true! That's what I saw!" Dawn cried into her cup of coffee. It was loaded with sugar and crème, but still tasted black in Dawn's mouth. She stared at the cup, watching the tears fall from her face and fall into the cup.

And then she saw it again. She sat in the spotlight, surrounded by color. She saw all around her where figures in black, chuckle at her as she struggled in something unknown. She saw another figure walk up to her, smirking at her. She was trapped, no way out. She was his prey.

Dawn closed her eyes, trying to forget it. 'It's not real,' she told herself. 'It can't be,'

It was a little fuzzy after that. But after a moment she saw him again, closer to her. His hand was on her chin, lifting her face to see him. She felt panicked. He had her right where he wanted her…

"Then it's all blank," Dawn muttered. She lifted her head, facing Zoey with tear filled eyes. "What is this, Zoey?"

Zoey sat in silence. Her lips where to her cup, and she took a deep breath, breathing in the bitter smell of her coffee. She then sat the cup down, but she kept her hands on it. She wouldn't take her eyes off the cup.

"Zoey?" Dawn whimpered. She let more tears stain her cheeks and fall towards the table.

Zoey looked up to Dawn. "I don't think its part of your past,"

Dawn sighed in relief. The tears began to calm. That was all she wanted to hear. _'It was just a nightmare…'_

"But I don't think we should just mark it off either. We need something to connect you to your memory. And dreams are part of the subconscious mind…"

Dawn nodded. She sat still for a moment, not thinking of anything in particular. Her mind wandered to last night, and she blushed from the memory with Jason. She wondered vaguely where he was, when another thought popped into her mind. "Hey, Zoey," Dawn lifted her head to look Zoey in the eye. "Do I know a 'May' or 'Drew'?" Dawn asked curiously.

Zoey's smiled stretched across her face. "Yes! Yes you do! That's so great that you remember them!"

Dawn blushed once more. "I read it in my diary, actually… on the first page. It was titled 'Day 4 in Hoenn'"

Zoey smiled again. "All we have to do is call them and ask them things! This is great!"

"Yeah," Dawn muttered. Zoey got up and ran to the phone, flipping through pages of a book. Dawn looked down again. 'Is it so bad that I don't remember…?' She watched Zoey as she made the call. Dawn slowly stood up and walked towards Zoey. She reached out, about to press the hang up button, without really realizing what she was doing. A face popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" a boy asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. He looked to be around 8 to Dawn's eyes, but she could've been wrong.

"Hello, were looking for May Maple?" Zoey asked.

The boy smiled. "Hey, I remember you! You're that Zoey girl! And, hey, is that you, Dawn?"

Dawn blushed furiously. "Uhhhhhhh…. Yeah! How are you?" She muttered, sweat-dropping at the boy on the screen. She felt bad for not knowing who he was. He wasn't familiar to her.

"I'm good, but May's not here," The boy made kissy faces. "She went to La Rouse City with Drew,"

"What? Bummer!" Zoey frowned at the screen.

"Yeah, but when she calls I'll tell her you called,"

Zoey made a fist. "Tell her its super mega ultra important that she gets to us A.S.A.P!"

The boy laughed. "Sure. See ya!" The screen turned black.

"Bummer!" Zoey screamed again. Dawn, on the other hand, mentally sighed. Knowing the truth was going to knock her in between the dimensions… "Dee Dee? Earth to Dawn!"

Dawn jumped. "Y-Yes?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I said, is there anything else in that diary you wanna show me?"

Dawn put her hand on her chin. "I think there was another name…" Dawn blushed suddenly, remembering what she had put about that certain somebody. She shook her head. "But I couldn't read it at all. It was like it was erased…"

"Well," Zoey began. "Maybe I can read it?"

"No!" Dawn screamed without thinking. Zoey looked at her funny. Dawn turned her face away so she wouldn't see her blush. "It's not possible to read it!"

"Okay?" Zoey mumbled. Before she could ask any more questions, there was a knock on the door. Dawn took the opportunity to get away "I got it!" she said as she ran for the door. She opened and smiled.

"I. Brought. Sugar!" Amber cried, pushing a hug bag full of candy into Dawn's face. Amber was bouncing, literally.

Dawn laughed at her, taking the bag of sugar from Amber's grasp. "Hi, Amber!"

"Oh yeah… I came to ask if you wanted to travel with me 'cause I forgot to ask last night 'cause Jason bought me Ice cream and I bought two bags of candy and I ate one last night and couldn't fall asleep but I refused to eat the other 'cause I wanted to share it with you and Zoey and ask you if you want to travel with me please please please 'cause I like you and trust you and so does Jason and we wanna leave but we wanted to ask you to travel with us!" Amber ranted and ranted, without taking a single breath. She swung her hands around dramatically and was bouncing as she walked slightly inside the house. Dawn laughed and put her hand on Ambers shoulder in an attempt to slow her down.

"I'd love to. I just…" Dawn looked over to the dining room, where Zoey was looking at paper she had spread out on the table. It was printed out details about her life that she got from Google. She was trying to find the right 'Dawn Berlitz'. Dawn thought about it for a second. 'What if that wasn't a dream… if that really happened to me, I don't wanna remember it.' Dawn turned back to Amber. "Shh, I'll go, but you have to be quiet." She whispered, pushing Amber back outside. Amber nodded, and continued nodding when Dawn turned around to go to her room. She picked up her Pokeballs, diary, and extra clothing, and pushed it all into her bag. She then slipped on her shoes and looked in the mirror. She tightened her bandana and made sure her knickerbockers where at the correct length. She nodded at her image and sneaked out of room, and out of the door…

* * *

**I feel like this is such a tiny chapter, but I wanna have a cliffy 3**

**At least two reviews and I'll be happy. Come on! I know you guys still love me! Somewhere, deeeeep inside your hearts…. I'm already working on chapter 5. I'm having so much fun! I know that I'll never be able to live up to Unknown Territory. I'm just trying to give people more! Plus, I love my OC's! I don't wanna let them go…**

**New poll up. I had fun with that one**


	5. So Close!

Dawn put her hands in the air, feeling the gentle breeze that pushed her hair off her shoulders. She spun around. "This is amazing! I feel so free!"

Amber skipped next to Dawn. "I know what you mean," She winked, tilting her head to the side as she did so. Her long blonde hair rolled off her shoulders like water flowing through a stream. She had a Vulpix hairclip in her hair, keeping her long bangs from falling into her eyes. She wore an orange skirt, a yellow tank, and a red jacket to top it off. Dawn had realized before that Amber liked bright colors, and though the colors she picked wear random and seemed out of place, she pulled it off. She was going for 'innocent, yet fiery' which she would've pulled off if she wore all black. Her attitude may change quickly, but she was honest and true, simple and spicy, and an all around fun person.

Dawn studied Amber's outfit, wondering what caused her to go with a slightly puffy orange skirt, when she bumped into something hard. "Hey," The figure called, turning around to glare at Dawn. "What was that for?"

"Um, sorry," Dawn mumbled as she picked at her fingernails, something she picked up from Amber. "I just… wasn't looking,"

"Obviously," The boy in front of her rolled her eyes. "Watched where you're going next- ow!"

"What did I tell you about yelling at people?" A short girl with Light blue hair called, swinging a magazine at the boy's face. "She said she was sorry!"

"What do you care? Look at her," The boy said, motioning to Dawn. The girl faced Dawn head on, and her facial expression suddenly changed.

"Hey, we don't mean any trouble. We just need to get to Lavarige for a contest, that's all," Jason appeared behind Dawn, his hands moving in a 'surrendering' motion. He wasn't the type to look for a fight, and for that Dawn was thankful.

The girl smiled at Jason, but it seemed almost forced to Dawn. "It's okay; Silver is just being a little moody," The boy gave a 'humph' in reaction to what the girl said. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, and then smiled back at Jason. "No harm, no fowl. Goodbye!" The girl grabbed the boy's hand and began walking away.

"Wait!" Dawn called. When the girl stopped and turned towards Dawn, raising an eyebrow at her in a questioning motion, Dawn suddenly realized that she had called out. She began to stutter r. "I, um," Dawn found herself eyeing the one that the girl referred to as Silver. His longish red hair and permanent glare on his face tickled the back of her head. She felt an inch of memory beginning to pop up, and because of that, she flinched. "You're familiar," She said it without thinking it through. '_What are you doing Dawn? What if he knows? What if the nightmare is really a memory? Can I take such a burden?'_

"I'd imagine," He muttered quietly, causing the girl next to him glare. Dawn gulped, but he didn't notice. He rolled his eyes. "Calm it, Crystal," He growled. He turned his attention back to Dawn. "She needs the magazine,"

"What?" The one known as Crystal shrieked. Silver rolled his eyes, snatched the magazine from her hand, and ripped part of the cover page off. He then handed it to Dawn.

"Thank you?" Dawn mumbled her reply as she looked at the page. She didn't pay much attention to them as they turned to walk away. She simply looked down at what she was given. Jason and Amber, confused beyond belief, huddled around her to read what it said.

"'Teen coordinator kidnapped and held against her will!' What's that all about?" Jason asked after he read the title out loud.

Dawn traced the bold letters on the page. She then traced down till she saw a piece of what seemed to be blue hair sticking out from where Silver ripped the page. Her heart immediately sank, for in the background was a bulding, much like the one in her dream, but the roof was falling apart. Out of pure fear, she ripped the paper in half and let it fall to the ground. "I have no idea," She muttered as she continued walking forward, towards Mauville town, so she could find a Pokemon center and a nice hot shower to clear her head.

* * *

Paul

Paul rolled his eyes at Harley. It was too obvious that he knew something, but he had taken a vow of silence. Paul glared at him again, making Harley squirm uncomfortably. Paul raised his eyebrow curiously. "Uncomfortable?" Harley glared at Paul, which was a yes to him. Paul watched Harley carefully.

Paul had cornered him, and he used his Pokemon to make sure he didn't try to run away. So as Harley and Paul began to have a long-term stare down, he became bored, and sat in his corner. He was silent to everything Paul asked about Dawn. He would occasionally huff or grunt to comments that were made about him. Paul was growing impatient, and finally changed his approach.

"Look, we both want the same thing. You want to be let go, and I never want to see you again. So you should be telling me all you know. When I get an answer, I'll let you go,"

Harley huffed again. He crossed his arms and gave Paul a 'Do I look that stupid?' look. They glared at each other, both too stubborn to give in. Paul was about to try a new approach, when Harley stared muttering under his breath. "I heard from a friend that she was kidnapped. I was so worried that I bought the latest news magazine, which is completely eww by the way, to find out. I read the magazine to find out it was true, but she was safe and with you. I then heard while leaving Mauville that someone filed a report that she went missing again,"

Paul took a step towards Harley in an attempt to be intimidating. "Where did you hear that?"

Harley rolled his eyes. "Two officers Jenny's were talking. I just happened to overhear. One said that she wasn't concerned, because someone reported that she wasn't kidnapped, that she was willingly with them-"

"What?" Paul was so shocked he took multiple steps back. His Pokemon exchanged worried and confused looks. Harley thought the reaction to be strange.

"You really thought she was missing…? I was just messing with you before," Harley whipped his cheek of imaginary tears with a pink hanky. "You scared me so badly, and to think that I thought you were just being mean to me," Harley then smirked. "So I was right, though. She did leave you and didn't tell. Oh, poor Paul. He was dumped…"

Paul took another step back. His face was as hard as stone, showing no emotion. He turned around and ran, leaving his Pokemon and Harley far behind.

* * *

Zoey

"Officer Jenny!" Zoey cried, running into the police station at top speed. She found the officer by running into her back side.

"What's going on?" The officer turned towards Zoey with an annoyed look. As she looked over Zoey, she became concerned. "You're the one that-"

"She's gone!" Zoey grabbed Officer Jenny's arms. "We were talking about her memories, then someone came to the door… then she was gone! I went to her room, and all her stuff was gone! Officer Jenny, she's lost again!"

Officer Jenny grabbed Zoey. "You came to me yesterday telling me that Dawn wasn't missing; She was with you. I talked to my sisters and they saw her on TV from the contest yesterday… Wait, did you tell the boy that you found her? She could have went off with him after he explained that he was looking for her,"

Zoey's eyebrows fumbled together. "W-what boy?"

Officer Jenny gaped at Zoey. "The boy that filed the claim," Zoey's confused face made Officer Jenny roll her eyes. She grabbed Zoey's arm and pulled her towards her desk. She pushed Zoey into a chair. "He was pretty tall. He had long purple hair and onyx eyes," Officer Jenny fumbled through paperwork. "I think his name was…"

As Officer Jenny raised the paperwork to read the claim, Zoey mumbled. "Paul…"

The officer raised an eyebrow. "You know who he is, but you didn't tell him you found her?"

Zoey looked up at the officer with hurt eyes. "I-I thought.." Zoey looked down. "I don't know what I thought. I saw him on the streets, and thought 'if he really is traveling with her, why isn't he looking for her'. I thought he didn't care, so I didn't tell him…"

Officer jenny grabbed her phone. "I'll call out a search. We'll look for Dawn, and this Paul character. I haven't seen him in a while; he may have looked farther out, maybe even towards Mauville,"

Zoey nodded slightly. She stared at her feet, feeling at fault for Dawn's new disappearance. What was she to do? Zoey looked up at Officer Jenny. "What if she…"

Officer Jenny looked at Zoey from the corner of her eye. "Yes?" she asked, trying to balance the phone between her face and shoulder while she handled paperwork.

"What if she went with Paul, but not… willingly?"

Officer Jenny turned completely towards Zoey. She grabbed the phone and slowly lowered it back to its receiver. She sat back into her chair, placed her elbows on her desk and clasped her hands together as she gave a hard stare to Zoey. "What are you suggesting?"

Zoey leaned forward on her chair. "I had heard before from some friends that she was traveling with Paul. When I found her, she had no memory. What if… what if something happened to Dawn? What if Paul did something to her that caused her to run away and loose her memory?"

Officer Jenny leaned back in her chair, pondering slightly at what the teen had stated. With an exhausted sigh, she shook her head. "Innocent until proven guilty, Zoey,"

Zoey frowned at the answer she received. Paul could have done something horrid to Dawn for all she knew. In fact, Dawn had told her about a type of vision she had just before she disappeared. What if that had been Paul? Dawn may have ran away from Paul, hit her head, and forgotten every!

But then again, Officer Jenny was right. Even though Zoey felt as if the answer she received was just something that Officer Jenny would say out of habit, it had some truth to it. What if Zoey was completely wrong? Officer Jenny was telling her to not jump to conclusions.

Zoey sighed deeply. She finally stood up. "Officer Jenny, if you find out anything please tell me as soon as possible," Officer Jenny nodded in response. Zoey turned on her heel and walked out of the police station.

* * *

Paul

Paul slowed his pace. He continued walking; knowing that stopping suddenly would cause him to grow dizzy and possibly faint. He had run so far he knew he had gotten himself lost. He huffed, but the sound caused his ears to ring. His run had been so quiet that sound seemed too loud. Shaking his head slightly, he continued on his quiet walk, possibly the wrong way into the forest. 'This was so stupid,' he mentally sighed. 'Running blindly into the wild; I must be going crazy,'

The sun was setting, and realizing that in the direction he was going in, he was heading straight for Mauville. It was a lucky break for him, but then again, he had left his Pokemon with Harley.

Paul pushed through some thick bushes and found a small road that led in the accurate location of town. Without so much as a sound, he stepped out of the forest and onto the path. All was quiet, so Paul stopped to look around. A rustling in the bushes attracted his attention for the slightest moment, but when he saw two blonde kids walk out, a third followed, but he decided to continue on the path without concerning himself. He was slowly starting to believe that what Harley said was true, that she in fact ran away from him. He didn't blame her, after all, he was just the cold-hearted jerk that no one liked…

The kids were close, so he could easily hear the conversation.

"Mauville town in just ahead,"

"You have a gym battle there, right, Jason?"

"Yeah, only my 2nd badge, though. I'm a little worried,"

"Hey, it's my job to be worried about you!"

"Well I can be worried about myself, can't I?"

"Apparently not,"

Paul stopped suddenly when he heard the last voice. His eyes wear slightly wider, his mouth slightly ajared. He couldn't believe his ears…

"Hello? Is there a problem?"

Paul turned his gaze to the most beautiful sight he had ever saw.

"Dawn-?" Paul barely chocked out before he was pushed into the bushes. He saw a glance on Dawn turn towards him, but that was all he saw before everything turned black.

* * *

l**ate... very late... I know! New pc, window 7 not liking the Nvidia driver, transfering all the documents, school, boyfriend, friends, early-life crissis... the list goes on! and I just wanted to put a chapter up, this chapter is horrible though! T-T...**

**But I still love it =)**


	6. Sturring Emotions

Paul blinked as he woke from unconsciousness. He looked up at the paneled ceiling, lost in the small mystery of the squared roof, and then suddenly shot up from his bed. Without a word he looked around. Something in the corner of the room caught his attention. As carefully as he could, he looked from the corner of his eye. His eyes became wide with what he saw. The blanket flew away from Paul as he turned. "Con-!" Paul stopped mid-word when the aberration disappeared. He gripped his blanket tightly. 'What the hell was that?' he growled to himself. He stood up, and something told him to look down. Puzzlement crossed over him. 'What happened to my clothes?'

Paul looked around, seeing finally that he was in a simple Pokemon centre room. There was a closet across from him, next to the bunk bed. Next to his bed he saw the dim light that lead to the bathroom. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom mirror. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. He was wearing light green silk pajamas. The top was button up, and the bottom had small pockets.

"Hello?"A knock on the door accompanied with a voice reached Paul's ears.

Paul walked out of the bathroom. "What?" He snapped at the door. In returned he recieved a cute giggle.

"Sounds like you're okay," The door opened slightly and a brunette poked her head in. "Are you decent? Sorry about Drew's clothes, but everything was covered in mud when we found you," Seeing that Paul was decent, May Mapple walked fully into the room and shut the door behind her. She took a seat on the bunks that were across from Paul.

"Who changed me?" Paul demanded from May. May giggled in return.

"I did," when May was given a sharp glare, she giggled and explained. "I didn't change your underwear. I wasn't going to, and Drew said he wasn't touching you," Paul glared at her again, so she shook her head. "It's your fault for being in the mud! What were you doing in the riverbank anyway?"

Paul glared at May. "Riverbank?"

May nodded. He eyebrows folded together worriedly. "You… you were face down in the mud on the riverbank to the south of Mauville. Blaziken found you," Paul sat down across from May. He sat his elbows on his knees and held his forehead in his hands. 'What happened?' he groaned mentally to himself. He heard May stand up and walked over to him. "Does Dawn always have to watch out for your crazy episodes?"

Paul closed his eyes. "Dawn's…. missing,"

"What?" May screeched at Paul. He saw her feet back away from him.

"She went missing and I was looking for her,"

"And then what?" Paul was silent and didn't answer her. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, holding his red cheek. May stood over him, her arm extended, with anger written on her face. "What happened? You couldn't find her so you threw yourself into the river? Damn it, Paul, man up and get back to looking! Drew and I will look too, and-" Paul grabbed May's arm, attracting her attention. When they met eyes, May's angry face loosened greatly. "Paul? Are you…"

"I've been looking for her," Paul blinked hard, preventing the almost unpreventable. He took a deep breath and stood up, regaining his composer. His emotionless mask was on again. The way it was meant to be. "I think I had almost found her, but I was tackled down. It's all blank after that,"

"Oh… I'm sor-"

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, is Paul awake? I got him a surprise," The door opened to reveal Drew. Before he could take a step inside, all of Paul's Pokemon ran forward. They all had enough sense to stop in front of him, respectfully acknowledging his personal space; except Whismur of course. Whismur ran straight up to Paul and jumped on his leg, crying as per usual. Paul looked at his Pokemon. Mightyena, Gliscor, and Whismur, they were all back.

"What did I miss?" Drew stepped forward with his cocky smile apparent on his face. Slowly his smile faded as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend share a dark, knowing glance.

"Dawn's missing… again,"

**Dawn**

"Hello? Is there a problem?" Dawn leaned forward and whispered into the male in front of her. He had suddenly stopped in front of them, causing Jason to stumble to a stop. The guy in front of Dawn turned around, and Dawn froze. She just couldn't move. She knew this boy, but… "Who-?"

"Daw-" The boy in front of her was suddenly knocked towards the ground. Dawn gasped in shock, yet she was too petrified to move. What just happen? She asked herself. Finally, she willed her body to turn towards the bushes, seeing that the boy had just been knocked out cold. Dawn stared with her wide, blue eyes. What? Her mind screamed. She shook her head and finally saw the one who knocked him down.

"Whoa, Man, you need to get back into shape!" A man sporting a green suite that looked oddly like a cacturne helped the boy up. "You never got knocked out cold before!" he turned towards Dawn and her friends, sporting what seemed like a slightly annoyed smile to Dawn. "Well hello there! Sorry to intrude, but my football buddy and I need to be heading over to coach! It's a reunion game, you can understand! I was testing him, and, well, he failed! I'll just be heading off now!"

"Did that guy look familiar to you?" Dawn whispered towards Jason as she awkwardly waved goodbye to the strange guy that carried away the boy.

"Looked gay, that's all I could tell. Wouldn't want to drop a Poke ball around him…"

"Jason!" Amber shrieked, her face turning red once again. "That's so not a nice thing to say!"

Dawn giggled. "Sure, he's gay, but I was talking about the other guy," Amber gasped at Dawn. Dawn gave a cute smile in return.

"Well," Jason chuckled a little more. "He looks like this guy I used to look up to when I was just a kid. He was popular in Sinnoh,"

"Oh, that explains that. I'm from Sinnoh," Dawn muttered to herself.

"We know," Amber and Jason stated at the same time. Dawn blushed. 'They are so much like twins, it's so freaky!'

"We're almost at Mauville," Jason studied as he looked at his Poketch. "I can't wait for this battle!"

"Dee Dee and I are gonna practice for the next contest!" Amber cheered as she locked arms with Dawn. Dawn giggled in return.

'He's from Sinnoh, that's why he's familiar. That's all… he's from Sinnoh…' Dawn repeated this over and over inside of her head. Yet, it this was indeed the truth, why did it feel so wrong to her? She wished she let her Pokemon out. She knew they hadn't forgotten everything like she did. They would've given her a clue… or maybe they wouldn't know, thought dawn. They are from hoenn after all…

But still the thought bugged her. Was he really just someone she saw on TV, or was it more than that? Did she know him? Could he tell her the truth?

Then suddenly an image flashed inside her head. The boy from her vision, standing in front of her, touching her skin… She cringed from the thought as she remembered. 'I don't want to know.' She finalized. 'I couldn't care less,'

"We're almost there!"Amber cheered. Dawn jumped as she was thrusted back into reality. With a forced smile, she nodded in return to Amber. She continued walking towards the path ahead of her.

**Jason**

Dee Dee is out of it, Jason thought as he tried not to stare from the corner of his eye. It was obvious to anyone that Dawn was not acting normal, but to point out such a thing seemed rude to Jason. He just continued walking towards the designated town. He was sure he would win his badge, of course, how couldn't he? He trained his pokemon so hard it was impostible to loose! He also trusted them with all of his heart. He knew that was the key to winning a Pokemon battle.

Jason smirked slightly to him. 'hah!' he thought. 'That childish dream of mine…'

Of course Jason knew better than to believe that trusting his Pokemon was all that he needed. If he and his Pokemon didn't have skill, what was the point? He discovered soon after taking his first journey that he would build up the skill first, and then trust his pokemon. Only children believed that all you need is one puny thing…

Jason thought he was so smart when he realized this. But truth be told, it was the philosophy of a child to believe that adding a small detail solves everything. Jason thought himself to be a genius; He wasn't. On the outside, he was mature and reasonable. Yet, on the inside, he believed himself to be cold, manipulating, and ingenious for his age. Really, on the inside, he was Just one word, that's all.

Childish.

But he didn't believe so. He thought to be ingenious you just had to believe that you were. He thought that he could think in ways that would make other's have head aches. He believed that he could control the world if he snapped his fingers and said jump; to which he would expect the world to answer 'how high?' he chuckled to himself lightly. 'It doesn't matter how high, I'm about to get what I want,"

"Hey, Dee Dee," Jason turned towards the blue haired beauty walking next to him. He gave what he believed to be his winning smile to her. "Wanna get ice cream when we get to town? I know this great place… my treat!"

Dawn looked at Jason with her sparking blue orbs. "Sure, Jason!"

Jason gave a triumphant smile. Given his ego boost, he began to walk closer to Dawn. He barely heard Amber cry out 'You'll buy me Icr cream too, right?' to which he gave a slight nod. His prize would soon be his, for it was so close that their arms brushed together as they walked. Or so Jason thought, because in the next town…

He will have competition.

* * *

Basically a filler really. I hate being so mean to y'all! but I like this! I was too impatient to keep this away from you guys. I'm having a problem making longer chapters. it used to be so easy to me... but then again, while cleaning my room, I lost all of my notes that took me about 2 years to complete... So now I have no clue what I am doing.

So, yeah, this may not turn out to be such a great sequeal. but thats what I get for actually trying to plan out a story! (yes, the first one was made-up-as-I-went!)


	7. AN

I'm here to be sad and depressing… I'm completely out of it. This story, I mean. I feel like it isn't as good as the first…

Sequels can either be great, or be horrible. This is a horrible one. I know some may say otherwise, but I'm content at letting this story go. I'm completely obsessed with a new anime, if anyone is interested. Check my profile for it. Also, vote on how much you hate me on the new pole! Lol

I also have been having internet problems, and that is the first reason why I stopped. But now I had completely forgotten my plan, so I'm sorry to say it is over. I love all of you who stuck with me through it all, but it is time to give it up.

Love you guys! Tell me how much you hate me! ^^


End file.
